


zoom zoom

by jaebums



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Fluff, Just some cute shit, M/M, jaemin is the type of person to echo in video calls b/c he doesn't want to plug in earphones...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebums/pseuds/jaebums
Summary: jaemin doesn’t wear earphones during his morning zoom classes and it’s driving jeno insane.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	zoom zoom

**Author's Note:**

> nanowrimo ends soon… nana nono writing month hehe. it’s kinda short but i wanted to get something out~

jeno is jolted out of a nice, beautiful dream where he doesn’t have to worry about grades and upcoming exams. on second thought, he doesn’t really remember what the dream was about. but he was happy while he was in it! and now that he’s been brought back to reality, he is not as happy.

“assuming that size is a multiple of two, we’d be incrementing by two in the new version of the loop.”

jeno finally opens his eyes and is greeted by the sight of a very awake jaemin sitting next to him, laptop out for lecture. he’s sipping slowly on his coffee while he listens attentively to his class, nodding occasionally at whatever the professor says. the morning sunshine makes jaemin’s hair glow, and he looks almost angelic. but he is also the reason why jeno is awake at 9am. normally, he’d just force himself to fall back asleep until his own alarm goes off, but today he feels like making a fuss.

“can you please, please, please turn your volume lower or put on a pair of earphones?” he whines, poking jaemin’s side (which does not affect him at all). jeno sneaks his fingers under jaemin’s shirt and pokes a little harder at the warm skin there. “also, no coffee in bed. you lost those privileges last time you spilled it on my pillow.”

jaemin doesn’t even bother lifting his eyes from his laptop, just places a hand on jeno’s messy bed hair and coos at him while his professor rambles on about execution speeds. “awwww, jeno, you’re so cute in the morning. now please go back to sleep and let me understand what loop unrolling is in peace.”

you see, jeno would complain a lot more, but now jaemin is stroking his hair, and _wow_ that feels good, so he decides to complain just a little more. “jaem, i signed up for afternoon classes this semester so i wouldn’t have to wake up early, but your lectures _always_ wake me up. i’m not even a computer science major but i know too much about assembly code now. why do you have to listen to your lecture out loud while i’m sleeping? and right next to me?”

“sorry, babe.” the other boy hums, finally looking down at jeno, and he moves his hand down to caress jeno’s cheek gently. “you just look so comfy that i always want to get back in bed with you instead of being at the desk. and you’re so pretty when you’re sleeping!”

jeno is not weak. he is not weak at all. but compliments from his boyfriend make him feel warm and fuzzy inside and suddenly he is okay with-

“alright i’m going to put up a poll, so try to figure out what the miss rate would be in this exercise.”

jaemin’s attention immediately shifts back to his screen as his professor puts up a problem, and suddenly, computer architecture is again the most important thing in the world to jaemin. he even moves his hand away to write out the problem, and jeno is very unhappy again. he chases jaemin’s arm, fingers curling around his wrist to pull his hand back to him.

"hey," he yawns, pushing his head sleepily into jaemin's hip. "you can't just wake me up then ignore me."

jaemin rolls his eyes but looks down at jeno with affection in his gaze, carding his fingers through the other boy’s dark hair. “fine. but if i get this question wrong because i can’t work through it with my left hand, it’s your fault.”

jeno can’t help but giggle at jaemin’s shaky handwriting as he uses his other hand to slowly copy the problem onto paper. by the time he’s finished writing it down, the professor has already closed the poll. unsurprisingly, jaemin gets the question wrong. surprisingly, he simply exits out of zoom and shuts his laptop, placing it on their side table along with his coffee and his notepad.

jeno glances up at jaemin, lifting an eyebrow. “don’t you still have, like, an hour left of lecture? are you skipping the rest?”

jaemin stretches forward, like a cat, then slides down from his sitting position under the covers so he’s laying next to jeno again. “yeah, but since you’re awake i’d rather cuddle with you and just watch it later since it’s recorded. c'mere.”

he throws an arm around jeno’s waist and pulls him a little closer, the warmth of their blanket lulling both of them back to sleep. as jeno drifts off, curled up against jaemin’s side, he can’t help but hope that jaemin keeps skipping his lectures like this.


End file.
